


Somewhere Along The Way

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/F, Light Angst, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After leaving The Doctor, Clara stumbles upon someone like her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere Along The Way

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the femslash100 drabbletag prompt ‘ghosts’.

Between one heartbeat and the next, Clara landed in New York.

She'd only meant to sit in the park for a few hours but someone caught her eye. A picture she'd seen once, an old memory flickering. A redhead laughing as she fed the birds, leaning against the sign politely asking, _please don't feed the birds_.

At first, she remembered that petrichor advert and thought maybe she looked a bit like the model on the billboard. She had a bottle of that somewhere, an old Christmas present.

Then she thought, no, she had definitely seen a proper picture of her somewhere. A candid one, with that dazzling smile. The kind that would be stuck to the fridge so someone remembered good times every time they got the milk.

Finally, the fragment came back to her. She didn't remember every part of her that had split away and been strewn across time and space, that would drive her mad but every so often, there would be a flash, like déjà vu, when she saw something, someone, from another life. She remembered her. She remembered making Daleks dance like ballerinas so she wouldn't be scared. She went home and baked a soufflé, though she couldn't quite explain why.

She closed the Tardis door and flew away when she figured it out, a year or so of both their lives passed in the weekly feeding of birds and attempts to jog her memory.

She was just another one of The Doctor's many ghosts.

**Author's Note:**

> As of 01/01/18, I'm opting to disable comments. [More information here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13077201).


End file.
